This invention relates to a carrying strap which can be used selectively to carry a pair of ski boots, or a pair of back-to-back skis as well as associated ski poles.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a novel form of carrying strap which can be converted as between the above stated uses in a simple manner thereby providing a useful adjunct for a skier. Further, the carrying strap is simple and economical to manufacture being made from readily available components.
A convertible carrier for skis and ski boots in accordance with the invention comprises a strap with a pair of buckles for forming adjustable size loops at opposite ends of the strap connected by a central portion of the strap forming a handle, the loops being adapted for tightening around a pair of back-to-back skis in spaced relation along the length of the skis, whereby the skis are slung from the central portion of the carrier, and the carrier further including fastener means for releasably connecting the loops together for use of the carrier in carrying a pair of boots with the loops tightened around the respective boots. The strap may, for example, be made from standard 1-inch non-stretch nylon webbing and the buckles may also be standard-type buckles of plastic or metal with pairs of crossbars around which the strap is looped and fixed at its respective ends. The buckles may be solid one-piece buckles or may be a known type of snap-together buckles. The fastener means for connecting the respective end loops of the strap together when used for carrying ski boots may comprise respective snaps sewn to respective portions of the belt or alternatively the fastener means may comprise a strip of webbing for encircling portions of the respective loops with snap fasteners being provided on the strip.
The invention thus provides a readily convertible novel form of carrier for skis or ski boots which is extremely simple to convert as between its respective uses simply by adjusting the lengths of the respective loops and securing or releasing the fastener means as required.
The following U.S. patents disclose a variety of strap-type carriers for skis, boots and the like. None of these patents, however, shows a convertible carrier for skis and boots comprising a strap with buckles forming adjustable end loops used separately when the strap is configured as a ski carrier but which can be connected together by a fastener or the like when the strap is to be used as a boot carrier, as with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,937, June 1, 1954 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,951, June 28, 1971 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,565, Apr. 4, 1972 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,542, Oct. 15, 1974 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,302, June 1, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,493, Apr. 14, 1981 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,885, Aug. 7, 1984.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.